The Frost's Embrace
by When the Crow flies
Summary: Being the Guardian of winter isn't the best job in the world, it comes with a lot of unforeseen problems. Jack learns this first hand when one of his innocent snowstorms brings about a tragedy he wasn't prepared for. Rated T for reasons.


A/N: Sorry for my long disappearances, I was overwhelmed with school and personal matters that took up a lot of time. Anyways, I'm back and I have a brand new one-shot for my loyal followers. Please enjoy.

Cold, that's all the young Viking felt as he shuffled through the knee high snow that had settled over Berk's mountains. He shivered violently and blew into his freezing, rag covered hands in a feeble attempt to ease the aching cold. In his heart he knew he was going to die out there all alone, far away from everything he'd ever known. The boy stumbled suddenly and fell to his knees in the deep snow not wanting to go any farther. Soon his shivering frame was ghosted by a thin film of pure white snow.

Jack Frost was having a good day, so far he had covered almost a whole continent in snow and he was just getting started. A wide smile was plastered on the silver haired guardian's pale face as he dived in and out of storm gray clouds. Suddenly the wind went slack causing the teen to slowly drift to the frozen ground. "Hey wind, what gives" he asked the empty clearing as soon as his feet touched the snow that blanketed the ground. The wind of course made no response but the mournful whistle that Jack had long grown accustomed to. Shrugging the silver haired winter spirit glanced around the snow covered forest that stretched out around him. "Looks like I did a good job" the teen said kicking at the knee high snow that was still falling steadily.

A splash of brown lying in the snow not far away caught Jack's curiosity and he quickly bounded over to it. Once he got close enough to see, Jack instantly stopped dead in his tracks. Laying half buried in the snow was a young teen with medium length brown hair that was turning white on the tips from the cold. "N-no" Jack whispered in shock as he fell to his knees beside the boy. It wasn't the first time he had seen a dead human, but this was first time he had actually seen one die because of him. Gingerly the silver haired guardian reached out and brushed the boy's hair aside, this feather light touch caused the boy to stir weakly. Despair and guilt filled Jack's already frigid core when the realization that the brunette teen was still alive.

Suddenly the boy's green eyes slid open and locked onto Jack's brilliant blue ones. "Jökul Frosti" the brunette boy gasped in a ragged whisper that Jack had to strain to hear. Shock slowed Jack's system as his mind raced to decipher the boy's weak whisper. One thing was for sure, the boy could see him. "Y-yes?" Jack answered the boys call somewhat uncertainly. The brunette opened his mouth to speak but no words came out of his blue, frozen lips. Feeling sorry for the young boy Jack moved his hand to the trembling form of the Viking. "M-my na-name is H-h-hiccup Mr. Frosti" the young Viking stammered through trembling teeth. "Its nice to meet you Hiccup" Jack whispered caressing the brunette's hand and trying desperately to hold back the tears forming in his usually joy filled eyes. "It's cold out here Mr. Frosti" Hiccup whispered even softer than before. "I know" Jack whispered not wanting to say more in fear of his voice cracking.

Minutes ticked by leaving Jack sitting in the knee deep snow clutching the freezing hand of the young Viking. "I-I don't want to die here" Hiccup whispered his voice barely heard of the mournful cries of the wind. It was at this that Jack could no longer hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to escape. A single drop slid from his eye and froze halfway down his pale cheek. "D-don't cry for m-me" Hiccup whispered weakly, seconds later his grip on Jack's hand slackened. Without looking into Hiccup's green eyes, Jack reached up and gently slid the teen's eyelids closed.

Suddenly a fit of rage overcome the winter spirit and he slammed his fists into the freshly fallen snow. Falling to his knees the silver haired teen let out a guttural scream that echoed around the frozen valley. "Why?" He whispered looking up at the sliver of moon that was steadily rising through the darkening sky. Of course the Guardian revived no response but his own angered breaths. Finally Jack weakly clambered to his knees and turned to take one last look at the still form of Hiccup. "Goodbye little one" the silver haired teen whispered quietly before the wind snatched him away in its frigid embrace.

Jack Frost never forgot Hiccup, eventually though the guilt weighed the winter spirit down. Soon snowfall had all but stopped all over the world. With much reluctance the 'Big Four' decided to do something to help the young Guardian. So, one night Sandman graced Jack with a dream, it was during the winter spirit's slumber that Toothiana, the guardian of memories pulled one of his teeth. It was this tooth that held Jack's memory of Hiccup, once it was removed Jack quickly returned to his usual happy self unaware of his missing memories. To this day Toothiana still has Jack's tooth in her possession just waiting for the right time to return it.


End file.
